


Not For Sale

by Atikal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atikal/pseuds/Atikal
Summary: Anyone know if the old Bentley parked out front is for sale?Update: It's really really really not





	Not For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a yelp review that was posted about A.Z. Fell and Co. bookshop. 
> 
> Read it here: https://itsclydebitches.tumblr.com/post/186055292445/hey-all-remember-when-i-said-id-never-do-another

  
"Is the Bentley out front for sale?"

I barged into A.Z. Fell and Co. bookshop with a mission. I had been eyeing that black Bentley outside the bookshop for a long time now and I just had to had it. Whatever the amount, I would have it.

"Excuse me sir?" I walked up to a man dressed in white. "That Bentley, the one that's always outside the shop, do you know if it's for sale?"

The man (Mr. Fell?) gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Oh no dear, that car is not for sale-"

"Please sir! You must know the owner of the car!"

"I do dear, and it really is not for sale."

"The price doesn't matter to me!"

"It really really _really_ isn't for sale."

"At least tell me the owner of the car! Let me talk to them!"

Mr. Fell sighed deeply and shook his head before pointing deep into the bookstore. "He's in the backroom."

"Thank you!" I rushed past him and made my way toward the backroom.

As I approached I heard the faint noise of a TV. Upon entering the room I see it's some girly drama (Gilmore Girls I think?), and a lanky man dressed all in black with black sunglasses sleeping on a couch, his legs and arms dangling off. He was snoring softly and had the air around him that he should not bothered.

"Ummmm... sir? Excuse me sir?" I hesitantly asked. The man twitched and gave a snort in response. I got closer and nudged him. "Umm sir?"

The lanky man finally snorted awake flailing his arms. "What? What?"

"Umm sir, is that Bentley out front yours?"

"Yeah. Whats's it to you?"

"Is it for sale?"

"What?"

"Would you be willing to sell it? The price doesn't matter. Name whatever you want-"

" **THAT CAR IS NOT FOR SALE.** " The man suddenly jumped up and stormed out of the room. "I swear, I should break both your arms for even daring to ask that kind of question!"

I meekly followed him out of the room as he passed by the man in white. Mr.Fell(?) simply looked at him and rolled his eyes before going back to organizing books.

The man in sunglasses stormed out of the bookshop and started inspecting his car. As if for checking if there was anything wrong with it. _Well that's rude. I wouldn't scratch something I was trying to buy._

After making the rounds of his car three times, bending down, looking closer than farther away, he finally seemed satisfied. He marched back into the bookstore and stalked past me.

"If you ever ask me a question like that again, ohhhhhhh it'll be Hell on earth for you kid!" The man exited into the backroom.

I switched between looking at the Bentley outside the store and back to where the man had exited.

" _I told you so..._ " Mr. Fell (?) hummed.


End file.
